The Valentine Game
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: Taking place in season 4. It's Valentine's day and love is in the air. At least for some people. But if a date fails or you don't have one at all, what can you do then? Play a game, maybe? Last chapter's up!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a Valentine's fic just for you romantic fools! Just kidding! I thank you for your advices to my "A Sneeze and a sudden Difference".  
I haven't decided 'yet if I'll do a follow-up, but just to be clear. If I do, it won't take place just after the last chapter. It's probably gonna take place months after. At least after the wedding. I won't write it to screw things up. I'm searching for a happy ending so those of you who wants a happy ending, don't worry, I wouldn't ruin it.  
But thanks for letting me know what you think!  
Here's the first chapter of this Valentine's fic. I hope that the last one or ones will be done by tomorrow so it fits with the day. Valentine's day.  
Well, hope you like!**

The bar was filled with lovebirds and love was in the air. Yes this was a busy evening. This was Valentine's day. One many took great use of to show their love for each other. Sam on the other hand used the night on some hot chick that just moved into town. She should be showing up later when he was ready to take off. Diane had agreed to close up. Apparently, she hadn't a date for the night to Sam's great curiosity. She wandered around and served drinks in a boring mood.

"Something wrong, Diane?" San asked as he made drinks based on her orders.

"Why is it that Valentines is so important to share with someone? In many cases a total stranger just to appear 'loved'."

"Well, I don't know, Diane. Hasn't it always been like that?"

"I'm just saying, I think that you should share it with someone you truly love or not share it with anyone at all."

"I don't think everyone would agree with you on that point."

She looked up from the bar and gave him that look. That one 'I'm talking with an idiot' look.

"Of course not. While you are one of those who take advantage of the free girls, I'm one who thinks you should spend it with someone special."

He closed the beer tap and put the last drink in front of her.

"Well I guess we just have to disagree then."

She sighed, picked up the drinks and turned around.

As it got later the crowd of people in the bar was heavily reduced. Carla and Woody had already taken off. Left were Sam and Diane to serve the small crowd and the two gang members, Cliff and Norm.  
It wouldn't be long before Sam's date was supposed to show up so at the moment while Diane cleaned up, he picked up his big bottle of cologne, poured something out in his hands and slapped it in his face and on his neck. Diane kept her distance for a moment.

"Any time now," Sam said, and the gang chuckled.

"It must be a real hottie on this special action," Norm said.

"They always are," Cliff nodded.

"Well, let's just hope she isn't the 'talking type', huh?"

"Yeah, Sammy!" both of them cheered.

Norm finished his beer and put it on the counter.

"Well, I'm off Sammy. Promised Vera I'd be home earlier. Wanna lift, Cliffy?"

"I'm driving myself so."

"Well, how about you give me a lift then?"

"Bye, Sam, and good luck with the lady."

"Thanks," Sam murmured.

The door closed behind them and now the only company around were Diane and a few other customers.

"Well, shouldn't she be coming around now?" Diane asked curiously.

"She's probably on her way."

"Hmm," she sighed.

"Is something bothering you? You've been like this all day."

"No, nothing's wrong. Just a bit tired."

"You don't mind closing up, do ya?"

"Of course not. You have an important date."

"Right," Sam frowned.

"So, what's this one's name?" Diane asked as she helped Sam with drying glasses.

"Tiffany, I think."

"Age? Is she allowed to be out at this time?"

"Very funny," he said and looked at the clock.

"Looks like she isn't," Diane murmured.

"Will you stop that?" Sam asked irritated.

"Well, if she isn't coming then you wouldn't mind if I went home."

"She's coming, I keep telling ya!"

"If you say so."

"By the way…If you have no one to spend the evening with why are you in such a hurry?"

This caught her attention. And not in a positive way.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sam, there are some people who have other things to take care of than just constantly being on dates!"

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not one of those."

"Don't apologize. Most people with that low an IQ isn't."

"Listen, why don't you go home to your books instead of ruining my evening, huh?"

"Fine! I'm sure I'll find more pleasure in doing that than wasting my time here with you."

She threw off her apron and stamped her way to the door.

"Diane, I'm sorry!" he yelled.

She stopped just a few inches from the door.

"Just because my night is ruined doesn't mean that I should let my anger out on you."

She sighed and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be prejudging your date."

"That's alright. You probably right anyway."

"That doesn't mean that it's alright for me to do which is why I should be apologizing."

"Well, thank you."

"Now, since your date isn't showing up, I guess I wouldn't matter if we both stayed around."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, that we could have some fun together. Play a game or something. Make the time pass."

"That sounds good."

"Alright. I'll look if I can find something in the backroom."

She slightly smiled at him and then made her way to the backroom, and suddenly the failed date didn't seem to matter. He would be enjoying this evening otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I couldn't finish this! Still one chapter left! But meanwhile you can read this!  
Wasn't completely sure how this would turn out in between the beginning and the ending, but I hope it not some piece of…you know.  
I can only hope!**

She searched for an appropriate game to play but couldn't seem to find any. Minutes later she heard foot steeps behind her and turned around to see Sam standing a few meters away.

"The last customers just left. Can you find anything?"

"No, not really," she said as she continued searching.

"Am I right when I say you aren't a chess guy?"

"Yeah, you are."

"I thought so."

"Uhm, I can look if I got something in my office?"

"That'd be nice," she smiled.

"Alright."

He turned around and strolled to the office. It was quite messy, and he didn't believe that he would find something worth playing with Diane. He wanted it to be a game they both could handle. Not games like pool or chess where one of them would beat the other within a minute.  
The door opened behind him.

"Found something?"

"Not really."

"Well, what do we do then?"

"I don't know."

There was an awful long break before he heard Diane saying "hmm."

"What?"

"Well, we could, make something up."

"Doesn't that take time?"

"Not necessarily."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something like a twist of Truth or Dare. Just not as…Childish."

"Oh, so you want to erase dare and silly question as 'who do you have a crush on'."

"Basically."

"Sounds boring. Then I prefer talking."

"Really? Well, I guess we can do that and then try to come up with something while talking."

"No I just- I didn't mean it like I would-"

"Sam, do you want me to leave or stay?" she asked bitterly.

_Darn_, he thought.

"Stay."

"Good. Then stop complaining and take part of this."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Well then try harder," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, let's go out and find a table."

_What did I get myself into?_ he thought but followed her out of the office.

She stopped outside the office and took a look around.

"Where do you want to sit?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

She snorted and took place by the nearest table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked generous.

"White win, thanks."

He took a bottle of white win and a glass behind the bar and a soda in the fridge for himself. When he reached the table he put down the things, poured her a glass and then sat down.

"So," he asked as his butt hit the chair. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not sure."

_Great._

"I mean, we don't actually talk that much about you know…Personal stuff, anymore."

"You want to?" Sam asked surprised.

"Well, I want to feel like we can be more open for one another. It feels like every time we're left alone, we don't have anything to say to each other."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Look, I know things have been troubled between us, but if we want to make this work, we both have to be open. Friends talk to each other in private and not just in public. We don't."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, let's give it a try. So, what?"

"Just…Anything really, Sam. Something you wouldn't talk with the guys about, but maybe, a woman."

"Like in the old days, you mean?"

She looked terrified for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Yes. Like…Before," she said dryly and looked down.

"Well, we could talk about, I mean, how's-"

He didn't know where to begin. This was really hard for him. For the both of them. He was afraid that he would hit a vulnerable spot or something that would make it all worse.

"What, Sam?"

"Uhm, have you read any good books lately?"

She looked disappointed but apparently she accepted it. It was a start.

"I read some."

"What were they about?"

"Well, one was about a young woman traveling around the world, experiencing different cultures."

"And the others?"

"Another was about a lonely poet, searching for the right one."

"Sounds…Romantic?"

"It was. He found the one, but he lost her just as fast."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't get himself to it, so it ended up with her leaving country without knowing anything about his love for her."

"Oh," he murmured as he was reminded of something.

"Diane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was it you were this 'sad' or easily 'annoyed' earlier? You seem to take things…Well, _easier, _when it's just silly things as Valentine."

"I guess I was just tired of watching all those happy couples who were having a great time while I was… alone. 'Am'_, _actually."

"You're not alone. You always have the people here."

"I want more than that, Sam. I want someone, someone special, by my side. I want to start planning my future. But how can I plan it when I haven't even accomplished to find the one I was supposed to share it with?"

"I know, you will someday. Which man wouldn't be standing in the line to become yours?"

"You- you mean that?" she stared surprised.

"Or at least which deaf man wouldn't."

"Ha, ha."

"I'm just kidding."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm destined to end up alone. Do you believe in fate?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we make the choices, Diane. We decide who we want to be with. We decide what we want with our life. We don't always get it exactly the way, we want it to, but we always have a chance to change things around."

"Have you laid any planes for your future, Sam?" she asked curious.

"No, you thought I had?"

"No, but I could be wrong. You could be the kind of person who spends most of his life being a hound until a certain age and then decides to settle down."

"I don't think I am. But I can't say. Maybe if the right dame came along, things would change."

"What if she already did?"

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking. What if we have in fact been with the perfect one but let that person go?"

"Clearly we haven't. Then we wouldn't have let that person go, would we?"

"But what about regret? Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eye. Haven't you ever felt like that? Like you made a wrong decision, but it was too late to make up for?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"When?"

He kept quiet. He wouldn't tell her how much he regretted everything. The way it was between them. He wanted it to be different. He actually thought that he could change around just for her. Just to be with her. But he was wrong. He wasn't ready and he was afraid he never would be. As much as he desired her, he knew, it was for the best. They needed to keep the promise about 'keeping their distances'. He knew, he wouldn't wanna lose her again. He wanted her by his side. Friend or lover, he needed her. More than ever after Coach's death. She was the only one left to guide him, and if she weren't there, who would?

"S-Sam?"

"Sorry, I just-"

"No, it's alright. I guess I took it a little too far."

"Hmm, you know what?"

"What?"

"I just realized that I maybe have some cards in one of my boxes. Open for a card game?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll go get them," he said and rose from the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all; So, so, soooo sorry for the late update! I didn't intent it for it to take this long! I just haven't had the time to finish it before today! I apologize for keeping you waiting!  
But here it is. Finally.  
I also wanna apologize for not reviewing to some of you! As said, time has been running short and I haven't been as active here as usually. But I intent to read the ones I haven't had the chance to 'yet. But I'll let you know that I loooove everyone's work here! You're all sooo great! Keep up the good work! This fandom needs it!  
I appreciate your support and kindness! But enough said!  
Here ya go!**

The door to the office opened and out Sam came with a set of cards. Diane smiled as he gently put the cards on the table in front of her.

"So? What's the game gonna be then?"

"Good question. Lots to pick from."

"Sure. Boy, it has been some while since I've played 'go fish'."

"You're not serious, are you?" Diane frowned.

"Would it surprise you if I was?"

"Certainly not," she chuckled.

"Well, then, what do ya say, huh?"

"You know, I had something a bit more stimulating in my thoughts. But since I don't exactly play cards that often, I can't come up with anything."

"'Go fish' it is then!" Sam said and took the cards out of the box.

"You know, it's not as easy as it seems," Sam said as he shuffled cards.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You gotta keep a straight face, you know. Like in poker."

"I guess a little foolishness helps?"

"You can try, but I'm tough to break. I can see when people are fooling me."

"Is that so?"

"Alright, not in every case! But in this one, you have to be careful, girl."

"Bring it, boy!" she said and stuck out her tongue.

"Go fish!" she happily announced.

And so he did. He had to admit. She wasn't that bad at all. It seemed that she enjoyed just as much as he did. At least she laughed a lot every time he had to go fish.  
"Fooled you…Again!"

"You know, it seems to be you who are the childish one."

"Can't take that I'm a lot better than you?" she smirked.

He was annoyed for sure. But on a positive kind of way. They hadn't had such fun in quite a while. It was actually…quite nice. Relieving, somehow. To know, that they actually were able to enjoy each other's company. Just the two of them.

"I guess not," he chuckled.

"Oh," she moaned and moved her left hand to her belly. "I can't remember the last time, I've laughed so hard," she smiled.

It gave him chills. Something about the whole thing seemed so right. The way they had fun, the way they laughed. Everything.

"We are friends, aren't we," he said out of the sudden and clearly caught her of guard.

Their eyes met and with open mouth, she stared. Then she swallowed and moved her glare for a couple of seconds. Then she lifted her head and looked him right in the eyes.

"Yes. We are."

Her smile seemed small but strong. This was a happy solution for the both of them. At least for now. But he wouldn't give that too much thought. He only knew that this was the way it needed to be until they were both sure what they wanted in this life. And as the situation was now, Sam had no idea. He just knew, she had to be a part of it. Friend or lover.  
Caught in his own thoughts he barely heard what came out of her mouth the exact moment.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me back in. It meant a lot. It _means _a lot."

"Well, you're welcome. It isn't that bad after all."

"I'll let you know that my ears will always be open for more."

"I know," he murmured and lowered his gaze.

Then a weak smile appeared on her lips. She accepted it. And so did he.

"Well," she started "it's quite late. I guess it would be alright for me to leave?"

"Yeah, feeling a bit tired myself," he yawned.

She rose from the chair and walked over to get her coat meanwhile he put the cards back in the office.  
When he came out she stood by the door with folded hands.

"Shall we take off?"

"Just a minute. There's only one thing I need to do."

Confused, Diane stared at him as he half ran to the jukebox.

"Just one song before we go home, huh?" he asked.

"Why not?" she smiled.

First there was some crackle but then sweet music came out of the old jukebox.

"I've never heard that song before?" she said surprised.

"It's an old one. I used to play it all the time back in my baseball days."

"But it so slow and… delicate."

"I know. I was just as surprised as you when I fell for it. Not my style usually. But this was an exception."

"Hmm," she mumbled and walked down beside him.

"Care for a dance?" he asked as he gently offered his right hand.

Without much hesitating she took his hand. He pulled her closer. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she leaned closer to rest her head on his shoulder. In a slow pace they moved around on the barfloor. Nothing was said, and not much was thought about. They just enjoyed this moment together. Being so close after so long made it even more precious. Her perfume could paralyze him any moment and his cologne, well, at least it was acceptable. His lips were so close to brush her golden hair. Her grab on his back was tight, not too tight, but tight enough to make it feel like, she'd never let go again.

The jukebox was playing the last stanza of the song, but the dancing kept going.  
Behind them the juke had started buzzing and Sam knew that it was time to let go.  
He stroke her back one last time before her pulled away. Just as he did her smile hit him.  
He couldn't read what the smile represented. Appreciation or sadness because this moment had come to an end. He took her hand and caught her attention.

"Let's go."

She nodded and swung their arms as they made their way out of the bar.

As Sam locked the bar, she went up the stairs. A cold breeze hit her face and she sighed deeply.  
What she had expected from this night hadn't been much, but now she was left positively surprised about the events that had taken place and was glad that she had taken part of it. Glad that she had stayed with Sam. He always had a way of surprising her. Sometimes positively, sometimes negatively. But tonight he had made an effort for their relationship. He wanted it to work as much as her.

She saw him putting the keys back in his pocket and turn to walk up the stairs. Soon he was by her side yet again.

"So, I guess that was it. Thank you very much for staying."

"No, Sam. Thank _you._"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You made an effort to make this an enjoyable night."

"Well, I think both of us would have preferred it that way."

"Yes, but I know it isn't always easy for you. So I want to thank you for trying."

"You're welcome."

She nodded and he started walking but stopped as soon as he discovered she wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Actually, I parked in the other direction."

"Oh, well, then I guess we just say goodbye here."

"I guess. Thanks for a lovely evening," she smiled.

"You too," he said.

She turned and he stood back watching her as she made her way through the streets of Boston.  
Just as she was about to turn around a corner, she heard someone yelling from behind. Not someone. Him.

"See ya tomorrow!"

She smiled to herself. Then she turned one last time to wave at him before she continued her way to her car.

_**Right now I feel - just like a**__** leaf**__** on a**__** breeze**__**  
**__**Who knows where it's blowin'**__**  
**__**Who knows where it's goin'**__**  
**__**I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be**__**  
**__**Going 'round in**__** circles**__**  
**__**Thinking **__**about you and me**__**  
**__**How do I explain it when I don't know what to say**__**  
**__**What do I do now - so much has changed**_

(Nothing I've ever known - Bryan Adams)


End file.
